The bitter taste of irony
by LadyBootstrap
Summary: A vampire rejoices over a recent kill but can't pass up the chance to prey on another. Rated M for mature content.


**The bitter taste of irony**

Scarlett licked her lips. Dinner had been especially good tonight. She wiped her mouth with her hand and smiled. She walked off out of the dark alleyway; leaving the crumpled, lifeless body of her victim behind. Her black stiletto heels had easily pinned him down, and her teeth had done the rest of the work. Men like him were the easiest to catch; lonely men looking for love- for a price of course. Immortality, being forever young and beautiful, worked well in catching _those _sorts.

Tonight's feast had been especially good. The boy had been young, and she had rejoiced when the fresh blood had run down her throat. Older men had a vile, bitter taste, and gave her less energy. This kill meant she wouldn't have to eat for weeks

Not that she'd stop prowling. It was too much fun, the tempting, the going into a quiet spot and finally the killing. Way too much fun… Life was good. At least for her anyway.

Scarlett got back to the street. Hardly anyone was in sight, just a few men with or waiting for companions. It was that time of night where all is quiet; when only the creatures of the night dare to roam the streets. No moon or stars were in the sky, and if it was not for the streetlights there would just be blackness. Not that it wasn't dark now of course, but the lights kept away most of the creeping shadows- The shadows which lurked in the alleys, waiting to envelop the last traces of light.

A man lurking below one of the lights caught her attention. He was alone. He was exactly like all the other men who came here. She smiled to herself and made her way over to him; her stilettos making a sharp noise with every step she took. Sure she was being greedy but she might not get another chance like this for a while. Scarlett was surprised none of the 'girls' had tried to get him. They needed the money and strongly resented Scarlett's presence. She looked round and saw they were all busy. Perfect.

'Hello Stranger.' She purred affectionately.

'Hello.' He answered his eyes leering at her thin figure.

'Do you have a name? Or should I keep on calling you stranger?'

'Call me anything you like.'

'Well… Care to join me for… a little chat?' She asked seductively.

'At my expense?'

'Why of course.'

'I was thinking the exact same thing. How about we go down this alleyway, so we're totally alone.' He stated still leering at her, his eyes hungry with desire.

'Straight to business… I like that.'

He took her arm and led her into the alleyway. He was young; this must be her lucky day. He had long black hair and an unshaven face. It would be a shame to kill him, but she couldn't pass up a chance like this. Scarlett couldn't help but notice he had a strong, muscular grip. He might try to fight back, although what mortal could defeat a vampire? The notion almost made her laugh. He would definitely be another easy kill. Another easy meal.

The man stopped and turned to look at Scarlett. He stroked her hair and leaned in closer to her.

'Such a shame…' He whispered into her ear.

'What's such a shame?' She asked a little unnerved.

'That I have to do this.'

Suddenly he reached into his pocket and Scarlett felt a pain in her chest. She looked down and saw blood and something else-A wooden stake. She gasped for air as she fell to the ground. The man did nothing, just stayed there. Finally as her last breath left her he removed the stake and slowly walked away…

A/N My first Van Helsing fic and it doesn't even include werewolves! This is a short piece I wrote on a whim. This story is set in London- before the movie. I think stiletto heels might be an anachronism as I don't know if the word existed back then. But if Anna Valeria can wear heels in the film I'm sure my OC can too! I'm not a big fan of vampires really and I'm aware Van Helsing (Or Gabriel as he is called in the film.) sounds like a bit of a pervert but this was when he was very young and in my mind Vampires are supposed to be very tempting.


End file.
